Terminal Aggression
by SpikeSmeagleSparklies
Summary: Kagome ends up in a world different from her own. What happens when it's not the feudal era she thought it was?
1. Default Chapter

Terminal Aggression

By SpikeSmeagleSparklies

What's at stake?

"Inu-yasha!" Kagome yelled, guiding her bike down the rutted roadways of Kaede's village. Where was he? He promised he would wait one moment when she went to go get a special present for him in her time. "Inu-yasha!" she repeated adamantly, bike rolling to a stop at the front door of Kaede's hut.

"What is it, child?" Kaede asked, peering out of the doorway. She looked more haggard than usual—and she had a large expanse of woolen cloth draped across her head, the thinnest hint of blood showing through the durable bandage.

"Kaede! What happened? And where is Inu-yasha?" Kagome hurried to the old woman's side, looking worriedly into her friend's wizened eyes.

Ignoring the first statement, Kaede sighed. "Inu-yasha…left. Who, exactly, are you? And this Kaede you speak of?"

"What? What do you mean? Who am I? Kagome, remember? And YOU'RE Kaede…aren't you? And Inu-yasha, where did he go? Are you sure you're well enough to be standing?" Kagome was confused. What?

"Look yonder." Kaede pointed to the higher half of the village. It was awash in dying embers. There were a few villagers still quenching the flames with water buckets.

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"Inu-yasha was the one who inflicted such a scar on my humble village. I am the priestess Kikyo."

Kagome took one look at the old woman who she thought was Kaede and fainted.

--

Whaddaya think? Next chapter comin' soon I hope.

-Spike


	2. Chapter 2

Terminal Aggression

By SpikeSmeagleSparklies

"I have a question for you, child." The supposed Kaede stated, pulling Kagome up to her feet.

After she fainted, the villagers had obligingly aided the supposed Kaede with hauling the unconscious girl onto the bed in the back of her hut.

"What." At this point, Kagome didn't feel much like arguing, and she could tell that the supposed Kaede didn't want to hear anything out of her mouth but total compliance.

"I don't want to hear anything our of ye mouth but total compliance, ye hear?"

See, she was right.

"My name is Kikyo, for the last time. Now, who are you?"

"K-Kagome." Kagome stuttered. Kikyo Kikyo Kikyo. This old bat?

"Nay, that is impossible. The prophetic Kagome? It is truly?" 'Kikyo' (as we'll call her from now on) gasped, ladling some stew into Kagome's mouth.

Great. Now I'm prophetic. "So what did THAT Kagome do?" She grumbled.

"Kagome was sealed to the Old God Tree by my younger sister, Kaede."

What the hell. This is getting too confusing for my high school girl nerves. Just when I thought that I was getting this.

"And Inuyasha?"

Kikyo sighed. "Inuyasha released the seal on you, Kagome, and then crushed the Shikon Jewel. You two were collecting the shards."

"We were…?" Kagome asked, dumbfounded.

"And then…" Kikyo sighed again.

"Keep me in suspense and die." Kagome threatened. The impact was less, however, since Kikyo then shoveled more gruel into her open mouth.

"Inuyasha betrayed us. You saw the burning village, correct?"

"No duh." Kagome was beginning to like even the Kikyo in HER feudal era much better. The Inuyasha too. At least HE would have saved her by now.

"Once you two had collected the jewel, he took it to be purified."

"How could a half-demon purify anything?" she blurted out.

"Eeh? Inuyasha is no halfing you speak of. That was you. Or rather, the other you…" Kikyo muttered.

::Cue scene change::

"Kagome, where the hell have you been?"

Kagome looked up. The speaker was a silver-haired guy with yellow eyes. He seemed like a youkai, but he-he was like her! She could smell it.

"And what happened to you?" Shippo cried. Kagome had scales on her upper arms and legs, and jagged ridges coming out of her back.

"Who are you?" Kagome drew back, flexing her trusty jaws in preparation.

"Kagome—what the hell?" Inuyasha also stepped back, hand flying to Tetsusaiga.

"WHO ARE YOU!" She repeated, more urgent.

"Inuyasha…" Inuyasha looked at her skeptically. "Who do you think I am, you idiot? Is this some kind of 'Halloween' trick you were talking about? And why do you smell like marsh shit?"

"You liar. My Inuyasha is human, not some filthy half-breed!"

"My…?" Shippo repeated.

::Cue scene change::

Kagome looked up at the burning huts once more. The initial flames had been quelled, but the damage was still easily readable.

If in this dimension…that Kagome was in Inuyasha's place, and Inuyasha was in that Kagome's place…And Inuyasha was going to go purify the jewel but…failed and deceived 'Kikyo' and the village, does that mean I will end up killing everyone in MY feudal era?

That was a terrible thought. Terrible, yet inconcieveably probable.

::end chapter::

Do, whaddaya think? I tried to make it longer this time. Thanks, reviewer!

-Spike


End file.
